Hyperdimension Neptunia:The Lost Sword Of Faith
by Menono3
Summary: Daiki is a boy who ends up going to a whole brand new world for reasons unknown to him. Daiki must now find out why he was the one chosen to end up coming to the world while there was so many other people. His sword holds many secrets that no one knows of except for a few. Will Daiki be able to withstand this world of adventure and possible traumatizing events? (Summary is so bad)
1. Chapter 1

Here I am... in a completely different dimension with no way home. Now, you may be wondering 'How in the world did you even get into a different dimension.' Well, I am going to explain it to you whether you like it or not. *ahem* It all started like this...

* * *

 **DAIKI POV**

"Ughhhhhhhh I'm so boreeeeeeeeed!" I groaned as I face planted onto my desktop. It was in the middle of summer and well since I had nothing to do this summer I ended up getting bored faster than usual. "I wish something interesting would happen to me, like in those anime shows where they get transferred to a whole new world." I said while standing to get some water.

"DELIVERY!" I heard someone shout, I checked to see who it was but it was just a random dude with a package.

I open the door, "I did not order something though, you got the wrong house."

"I don't think so," The delivery man said "The coordinates lead to this address and it says it is a package for Daiki.

"Alright," I said while extend my arms. "Give me this package from this mysterious sender."

The delivery man gave me the package, and apparently it was for free so score I guess. I went inside and put it in the main living room. I came back with some water and decided to open it... what confused me was what the items in the box was. It was this small cube and also a small cylinder, the cube was weird It had some various buttons on it that made me curious so I pressed one. The cube then surprisingly transformed into a sword.

"Oh my god... THAT IS SOO COOOOOOL!" I exclaimed while swinging the sword randomly in the air until I cut something. "Oh... shit this is a real sword... Well, I am just going to put this back and..." I reached for the box when the cylinder expanded in size and made a visual monitor.

All of a sudden a man with a hood and a mask appeared through the screen. "Well, Daiki I see you have been given the items... very good." said the masked man.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Anonymous?" I questioned with my finger pointed directly at him.

The masked man just sighed, "I don't have anymore time for this... just know that you will not have to worry as you have the power needed to go through with this journey..." I couldn't hear the last part he muttered as I was suddenly falling.

"WHAT IN THE WORLDDDDDDDDDDD!" I shouted while the light was sudden cut off and all around me was darkness. The next time I saw light was when I opened my eyes only to find myself in a different world. 'Yeah okay sure I asked for something interesting to happen but that was a joke... oh great there is no such thing as an anime cliche in the real world, oh man...' I though as I kept coming down faster and faster. 'Wait...' I thought 'How am I gonna live through this?!' I asked myself mentally panicking as the last thing I did was scream... like a girl. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **NO POV  
**

"Neptune!" Histoire shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you to do your work as a Goddess!"

Although Histoire was shouting at Neptune for not doing work said girl was still playing games barely paying attention to her before hearing a loud crash.

"Nepu?!" Neptune shouted shocked, she looked back only to see a large dust pile.

"I am sensing a great energy source coming from that dust," Histoire said "Neptune grab Nepgear and investigate it, and stay guarded you never know who or what is in there.

"You got it Histy! Nep Jr come one let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

 **Daiki POV  
**

I stood up slowly and looked around me I was somewhere close to a city it seems, the city seems to be mostly colored white and purple. There were mutiple skyscrapers and had a pretty futuristic look to it, I looked at the city in awe before remembering something.

'How did I not die?!' I asked while touching my body all over to make sure I wasn't bleeding or anything, which I wasn't. 'How am I not bleeding either? Holy crap did I just become immortal?' I thought to myself before I saw to figures come my way.

Both figures were flying in the air coming towards me, I couldn't tell what they looked like from afar so all I did was do some quick thinking and starting hiding inside a bush hoping for them to not have seen my go into the bush. They landed down and looked at the crater I somehow created. There was one girl with long purple hair that has been has been put int two braids that go all the way down to her legs, she was wearing some weird outfit that was all black and looked like it was a swim suit, but she seems to be carrying something I would not want to get hit by... a sword. The other girl had a bright pink hair that went down also to her legs, she seems to also be wearing some kind of swimsuit looking clothes except they were white, she was also shorter than the other girl.

The taller girl looked at the exact same bush I was hiding in which caused me to panic, and I just hoped she didn't figure I was in here. My luck seemingly having failed she was about to call me out before someone called out to her, which made me sigh in relief. However I had to get away somehow, even if I got away this time it was only for a little bit. I looked around frantically before I found a tree right next to me which seemed to have pretty thick leaves, I ran so fast that it looked like something you would see in Bugs Bunny or something like that. I peeked my ear out a bit so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Neptune, are you here also to investigate?" A girl with white hair asked.

The one now named Neptune nodded her head. "Yes, Histy also said that who or whatever created this crater has great energy."

"I say we beat the crap outta this person or thing and make it spill out what it knows!" The one with sky blue hair said rather loud.

This caused my to yelp as I was thinking what she was saying, I quickly covered my mouth and hoped no one would spot me.

"Oh my seems we have our guest still here." The one with green hair said. "And judging where that sound came from I would say our guest is hiding in the... tree" Said the green haired girl while pointing to the exact tree I was hiding in.

I was mentally panicking at this rate. 'Oh man, oh boy, oh geez, if there a God in this world then help me!' I mentally screamed as I was sweating a lot as they drew closer preparing their weapons, I did the last thing I could think of... I put my hands in the air and yelled "I SURRENDER!"

My actions seem to have confused them as they began lowering their weapons before Neptune asked "Are you the one who created this crater." In which I nodded my head confirming that it was indeed me who created it. "How did you create it?"

"I crash landed." I stated bluntly.

"You wha-?"

"Crash landed."

This caused the girls to look at me as if I were crazy "You really think we would believe you just like that? You cannot be trusted!" The one with white hair exclaimed while pointing her blade at me which caused me to flinch.

"Believe what you want, but even I wanted to show you some evidence it's currently impossible because I have no clue what's going on!" I explained while my hand were still in the air... then all of a sudden I am in the air. "AHH! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"We are taking you to someone and you cannot refuse." Advised Neptune while bringing me who knows where.

'Well not like I could refuse while I'm in the air anyway...' I thought as I let myself be led to wherever I was heading off to.

Five minutes have passed and we have finally arrived to the destination. It was one of the biggest if not the biggest building in this entire city. I moved on inside and looked around, it was just a regular living room. There were some games laying around a console, a sofa, and even a doll like person floating on a book... yep exactly how a normal looking living room would look like. I snapped my head back again to see the person floating on a book look at me.

"Greetings, I am Histoire." The now named Histoire greeted while bowing.

"..."

Histoire looked quite confused as she flew up to my face. "Hello?"

I jumped back away, "Holy crap... You are so small, and you're on a book too!" I blurted while poking her and the book.

"Histy, is this the person?" Someone with a high pitched voice asked from behind me. When I looked back I saw that everyone that had brought me here looked completely different.

"Yes, I sense the great energy emitting from this young man." Histoire said taking a look at me and putting her finger on her chin. She then seemed to have noticed something. "What is that on your waist?" she questioned.

"Oh this?" I say while pulling out the cube that I received from the box, "This is... well I honestly don't know what it is, all I know is that I received it in the mail by some random sender." I answered.

I pushed on the button and it become a long sword, but this time it has some minor differences, it has a scope on it meaning it is a gun-blade.

"Oh hey, that is so cool!" A girl exclaimed suddenly appearing in front of me.

The girl in front of me had short lilac hair that stopped to her neck, she had hairpins that were D-Pads, she had purple hair and was wearing a small white jacket that went all the way down to her legs while she also wore blue and white stockings, she also had a choker.

"Oh you don't know who I am do you?" The girl questioned. "I am Neptune, and I am the protagonists or protagonists." Neptune said while puffing out her chest with pride.

This left me shocked "Wha- Bu- Wait one darn second here you look much different than earlier, how the heck did you transform holy crap!" I asked before backing off. "Oh I am Daiki by the way."

"Daiki." I turned my head to see Histoire looking at me with a serious face. "I need to ask you where you came from." Inquired Histoire

'Straight to the point I see.' I turned my body fully to face Histoire. "To be honest I am not from this dimension."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: FIGHT AGAINST NEPTUNE?**

 **DAIKI POV**

"To be honest I am not from this dimension." I stated with all the seriousness I could muster as I am not someone who could just become serious.

I expected a bit of a reaction from all of them, but they didn't seem all that surprised in fact there faces haven't changed at all. This time I was the one who made a face of confusion before I saying, "Wow, to be honest I expected a huge 'WHAT?!' or something like that. So, guessing from your reaction I am betting my life you met someone from a different dimension already."

"Actually, you are right."

"I knew it!" I shouted before asking "So, is it possible for me to return home or...?"

Histoire had a small sigh before responding. "I am afraid for you I cannot say whether it is possible or not... However I need you to fight one of the four Goddesses." She said with all seriousness.

"Right, Right... wai-wha?" I asked baffled at her idea. "WHY?! BESIDES I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANY OF THEM, AND YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT THEM?!"

Histoire responded by telling me who all the Goddesses are, The one with red eyes and black tied into twin tails is Noire or also known as CPU Black Heart of Lastation, The one with short brown hair that reaches to her neck with blue eyes is Blanc or known as CPU White Heart of Lowee, last but not least the big booby lady with blonde hair and blue eyes is named Vert or CPU Green Heart of Leanbox.

After hearing all of those names and their nation I chuckled a bit, which in return confused them. "What's so funny?" Noire asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that in my dimension in a different language called french your names, Noire, Blanc, and Vert are the colors black, white, and green, which is funny as Noire you are Black Heart, Blanc you are White Heart, and Vert you are Green Heart. Your nations also seem to be based off consoles back in my world, Lastation here is Playstation back in my dimension, Leanbox here is Xbox in my dimension, and Lowee is called the Wii." I said, and when I did their eyes were white and had the shape of a plate. 'Huh? That's cool and weird at the same time... interesting facial expression.'

Histoire coughed, gaining all of our attention. "So? Who are you choosing as your opponent."

"WAIT! I never had any combat experience! I don't wanna die." I say while backing away. Seeing as I couldn't get away no matter how hard I try I sigh before naming "Neptune... I guess?"

Neptune, hearing this laughed. "Hahaha! You made a big mistake buster! I will show you the power of a protagonist!" In which I just tilted my head in confusion.

"Alright, your opponent will be Neptune, Goddess of Planeptune. Purple Heart"

'Oh boy... what have I gotten myself into?' I think to myself while scratching the back of my neck.

"For now you can rest here in the guest room." Histoire said guiding me to my room.

The night went by pretty slowly as I couldn't think of anything as to what happened and why I'm here. I couldn't process what happened at all today, first things first I was just in my room bored to death, second thing I know I get a random delivery, third thing is that I am brought here and met all the Goddesses, and lastly I was to fight one of those said Goddesses tomorrow.

'Welp, no use thinking about it now... not that I can figure it out anyway.' I thought before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I was woken up by a loud noise, or rather a loud voice. "Wakey Wakey! Well then Dai, I say you better get prepared for later, as I, Neptune will show you the power of being a portagonist!" Neptune exclaimed while getting off of me and going away.

I got up and started walking to the kitchen, I don't even know how I was able to get there as I don't know where anything is. I found me some bread and just toasted it, after eating I decided to head out even though I don't know anything about Planeptune. While walking around I came across a guild, which to me seemed pretty interesting but I decided to visit it another time, instead I went to a forest and brought out my sword. I kept playing around with it to see it does. I used up about 1-2 hours figuring how to use my weapon, I got a feel for the weapon and finally, it was time. I walked back to the basilicom and saw all the Goddesses here as well as three more people whom I do not know.

"Well then, Neptune..." I say while taking out my weapon. "Are you prepared to win, cause I am prepared to lose." I finish.

* * *

 **Grassy Field DAIKI POV  
**

"Alright let the match..." Noire started, "BEGIN!"

Neptune was quick to transform, as she rushed me as I barely got any time to block.

"Woah, woah, woah! Why the transformation?" I ask before sending her away firing a few blasts.

"Well Histy did say not to hold back."

she continued to rush me with fast strikes, I was getting my ass handed to me, to call this an exaggeration is in understatement. Neptune was going to land a hard blow to me before I heard a voice in my head.

'Do you want to win?' It asked.

'Huh?'

'Do you want to win?' It repeated.

'Of course I want to win. I just can't!' I replied with a shout.

'Activating... Combat Experience level 3.'

'Huh? Activating what? Level wha?-' was all I could ask before blacking out.

* * *

 **NO POV**

When Neptune was going to land the final blow, something happened that blew everyone's mind. Daiki wasn't there anymore, instead he was in the air he threw his sword at Neptune who was able to dodge it but in an instant Daiki appeared right behind Neptune and went for a horizontal strike, in which Neptune couldn't block. Daiki ran to Neptune as he began to swing at Neptune, as she began parrying his attacks with the last attack being parried she used her special move, **CROSS COMBINATION**. In which Daiki was barely managed to dodge all of her swings.

The crowd that was watching had their mouth wide open, "How could this happen?" Noire asking the question everyone in their minds thought. "Neptune was beating that guy, now suddenly it became an even match."

"That is because of the sword, that Daiki is possessing. That sword is an ancient sword that has said to be lost for years, the sword is capable of holding share energy." Histoire answered.

"But that wouldn't explain why he got good all of a sudden." Noire stated to the tome.

"The sword is also capable of sending the combat experience of it's previous owner to it's current owner through levels." Histoire explained. "The last person I knew who wielded the sword was someone capable of fighting CPUS."

When all of the girls looked back at the fight they saw Neptune exhausted, while Daiki himself seems to not feel fatigued at all. Suddenly he raised his left arm up and and large ball of pure white color with sparks surrounding, it grew smaller. Daiki rushed to Neptune she went for a horizontal slash but he dodged it, he put out his hand to her stomach before saying his attack name **Voltage Blast.** Neptune was sent flying a good 6 ft before the condensed blast exploded. Everyone looked on as they see both Neptune and Daiki unconscious. They rushed to their aid and put them in separate rooms and having a certain nurse put them back to full health.

"What happened there?" Asked Nepgear.

"I can only say it is the sword." Histoire said yet again. "That sword is a sword that chooses who it wants to be used by. The fact that Daiki was chosen by sword means that he has a lot of potential to become a great warrior one day."

With that all they could think at the end of the day is who Daiki was.

* * *

 **LOL I am so sorry if this is bad, I am currently not that good with writing as I am a SKRUB. SO I am sorry if you cringed to reading this chapter lol. Alright that is all, Menono3 Signing out.**


End file.
